1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with a portable environment suited to repairing equipment which releases airborne particulate contamination.
2. Description of Related Art
Servicing and repairing photocopier components such as developer stations, cleaning units, or toner cartridges typically releases airborne contaminated particulates. Toner particles are readily attracted to areas bearing an electrostatic charge. The minuscule toner particles permanently discolor furnishings and foul the operations of electromechanical equipment.
Due to the dirty and potentially dangerous nature of servicing toner handling components, toner cartridges are generally either discarded or are transported to an industrial facility for servicing under conditions of specialized lighting and exhaust gas control. Operating a photocopier or printer is far less expensive when an expedient method for servicing toner handling components is available without utilizing a permanent, dedicated repair facility. In present art fume hoods, exhaust fans and environmental chambers, undesirable contaminants are confined and excluded at considerable cost to acquire and operate. Due to their inherent lack of mobility, these methods do not address the need to provide on-site service in a cost effective manner.
There is a need for a portable work station which can be set up at the location of the machine in need of servicing and which will permit the servicing of the toner cartridges in a controlled atmosphere which protects the components and prevents the escape of toner.